I'll Kill You
by Kori Tetsugaia
Summary: There's so much blood... someone help me... please... help me... [Read at your own risk.]


**I'll Kill You**

* * *

"Get out!" A girl cowered in a corner, quivering in fear at the sight of her brother. She hated it whenever she came home to the familiar scenes of Ellinia, and he was home, obviously aiming to crash there because of problems back at _his_ scruffy, old house. He always acted as though he owned the place, and her parents were never home to stop his abuse; always out of the house because of their jobs, her father an intelligent Bishop, and her mother a swift Ranger. 

"Get out of here, you bitch," he snarled, edging closer to her with every step. The girl whimpered, tears pouring out of her eyes, as she trembled before her brother. He pounced on her and began kicking and punching her nonstop; with her rolling up in a little ball to minimize the pain. He threw her head against the wall, blood beginning to come down in sheets upon her frail, pale face. Opening the downstairs door, he relentlessly tossed her down the stairs, her head crashing against the hard wooden steps along the way.

The girl began feeling herself black out, as thick, wet, crimson blood pooled around her head. She knew that her parents would not be coming back to help her, as they had told her only one day ago that they would be gone for three days on a trip to Ludibrium.

_Someone… help me… please…_ Her final thoughts washed away as the calming dark enveloped her soul, catching her consciousness within its grasp.

* * *

"_Wake up, child."_ The girl who lay unconscious awoke, eyes blinking rapidly, unable to take in her surroundings yet. As her vision cleared, she realized with a shock she was in the hospital, with the blinding white plastered everywhere, and with her head bandaged up securely. 

_Someone helped me… who… who helped me?_

She sat up, rubbing her eyes tentatively, looking around again. One button grabbed her attention with its bright red color.

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she pushed the button.

Nearly startling her out of her skin, a nurse rushed into the room, carrying a dainty metal clipboard in her arms.

"Adrienne Kageyami… awake… suffered from major concussion…" the nurse murmured to herself, as she checked off something on the clipboard.

Adrienne looked down upon herself, thinking hard.

_Major concussion…? … Damn you, Tyko… damn you to hell…_ She cursed her brother countless times, tears beginning to form in her eyes, trickling down neatly once they welled up big enough.

The nurse looked up from her paper with a raised eyebrow. Adri looked up; this nurse looked… different than the others. Instead of a petite white suit, the nurse wore a black suit, trimmed with a bewitching red.

"Who… who are you?" Adri began timidly, voice breaking every now and then. The nurse snorted. Walking gracefully up to Adri sitting upon the bed, she whispered into her ear a terrifying statement.

"You are weak," she hissed, annoyed, "you depend too much on other people. Crying won't save you either… do you really believe that by crying, someone will actually help you? I think not. Because, my child," her voice got a sweetly venomous edge to it, "you aren't well. When you are well… we will accept you again."

Adri's eyes widened considerably, the last few droplets of her salty tears rolling down once and disappearing onto the floor. Adri looked up, but the nurse was suddenly gone.

Another nurse came it, yet she was wearing the same white suit.

"Hello, Adrienne… Kageyami? Is that it? Yes, well, the doctor says that you have healed incredibly fast from that major concussion, in a record two days' time. She also says you will be ready to go home soon."

Adri's heart was speared with sorrow.

"I don't want to go back." she whispered. "I don't want to go back."

The nurse looked at her quizzically.

"What was that, dear?" she asked, a look of concern plastered upon her face. Adri gave a weak smile.

"It's… it's nothing, miss." The nurse looked at her skeptically, but nodded. There was a brief moment of awkward silence.

"If you don't mind me asking, who brought me here?" Adri said hesitantly, shattering the silence with the sound of her shy voice. The nurse answered without looking up from her clipboard.

"Oh, this one man dressed in completely black. He even had a black mask covering his face, and black glasses covering up his eyes."

Adri froze.

_Who is that man? He isn't one of my friends though… I know that._

"Would you happen to know his name, Adrienne?" the nurse asked.

"Um…"

_I should act like I know him, so they won't get suspicious. But what would his name be?!_

Adri was never good at coming up with spontaneous names, but a terrifyingly apt name entered her mind in an instant.

"… his name is Eron." Adri said, finally.

"Oh? What a befitting name," the nurse muttered. In an instant, the nurse perked up, smiling probably one of the best fake smiles anyone could ever do.

"I believe it's time for you to go home now."

Adri's eyes began flashing violently, yet she did not realize it.

"… very well." she replied, her head hanging.

"We will arrange for one of our helpers at the hospital to take you home. Does that sound okay?" Adri nodded sullenly.

_Tyko abuses me whenever he sees me… how am I going to live with this?_

* * *

Adri walked into the familiar living room of her parent's house. It was nighttime already, and Tyko was bound to barge in and see her. Peeking down the stairs, her stomach did twists and flips as she saw dry, brownish-red trails tainting the once-spotless steps of the stairs. 

It was her blood.

Adri was afraid to go down again, terrible, grueling memories swimming past here eyes. But her room was beyond the stairs, and beyond a hallway. What harm could it do? Adri summoned up her courage, and walked down the stairs, her feet gracefully avoiding the splotches of dried blood.

She had made it down the hallway, and now she was ready to pass the hallway. Horrifying incidents involving one abusive brother had happened there, as she recalled her brother beating her in the hallway. No one had come to save her then. She had to fix herself up alone.

Taking deep, shaky breaths, she strode through the enormously long hallway. Each step seemed to take hours for her.

"_My child… look."_ A voice out of nowhere startled Adri.

"_My child… quickly… look… LOOK!"_ the voice urged. Trembling all over, Adri looked behind her, half-expecting Tyko to be behind her. But what was there was much worse.

_The monster._ Adri felt her heart skip a beat.

_The monster… the monster… the monster… themonster… themonsterthemonsterthemonsterthemonster-_

Adri fell on her knees. Advancing slowly from the end of the hallway was a shadowed beast. It looked very much like a human, with the same anatomy as one as well. Except… the whole body was covered in shadow, making it virtually unable to see whoever it was.

"_My child… it will kill you. You must fight back,"_ the voice purred soothingly. Adri suddenly felt iron chains clamp tightly around her wrists.

"Wha… what…" Adri whispered, tears cascading down her face, and dripping onto the floor like blood.

"What is this…?" More and more tears poured out faster and faster, until her eyes began to sting.

The humanoid figure before her lurched forward with every agonizingly slow step, and it was getting closer and closer, albeit how slow it was.

"_Child… you must kill it. Look upon your hands, my child. It… is… there."_

A glowing, white light surrounded Adri's cuffed hands. As Adri looked down, she saw something begin to materialize from it. As it became more and more comprehensible, she realized it was… a sword.

Wicked it was, with jagged edges erupting from the blade of it, the flat of the blade littered with sharper, serrated knife blades. The hilt was almost a weapon all by itself, as several black, heartless spikes covered it, all except for the handle. Adri's hand tentatively gripped it.

A blast of rage screeched through her, and Adri's eyes flashed in fury again. As Adri's mind began to wander back to the incidents with Tyko, her anger and hatred built up, increasing every second until she almost exploded.

_Damn you… Ty… ko…_ Her mind blazed.

"Leave… me…" she whispered, voice tainted with pain, "leave… me… ALONE!" With a scream of concentrated anger, hatred, rage, fury, sorrow, and despair, she launched herself at the figure. Whatever it was let out a howl of pain as Adri slashed at it again and again, blood splattering and smearing all over the walls of the wide corridor, dark red roses of the deepest crimson blossoming everywhere.

Adri let out another high-pitched scream, this time filled with insane delight and demented glee. She cut and stabbed and hacked at the figure, who was still shrouded in darkness.

The figure made a choking sound, but all Adri could see and hear was the scarlet blood, and the pounding of her own heart.

"Leave me…" she whispered again tiredly, "alone… you… bastard…" And she continued to lacerate the figure beyond recognition.

Adri suddenly collapsed upon the floor, dropping her disturbing, blood-soaked sword upon the floor. Getting on her knees, she realized the shackles were off her wrists, but the humanoid thing she was violently disfiguring was, that she comprehended with a jolt of mind-shattering pain, none other than her brother, Tyko, the abuser.

Adri giggled wildly, shaking her head furiously in tune with the deranged thoughts in her anger-clouded head.

_Serves you right… bastard…_

It was the last thought Adri had before falling into deep oblivion.

* * *

"In other news, we have just been notified there was a murder at the house of the Kageyami family. The Ellinian Police Force stepped into the scene when there was an anonymous call informing them of the incident of the homicide. When the police arrived at the scene, it was gruesome. We will now show you an image of one victim's lacerated body. Please, if there are any children around, cover their eyes, or send them into another room." 

Upon the screen of the television was a horrific image of the unrecognizable body of Tyko Kageyami. Blood was all over the floor of the scene, drenching everything, still fresh and still wet.

"The body also had one of its arms sliced off, and the right leg, both of which were found far behind where the body was discovered, as though something had continually driven the victim back." A person on the side came up to the news reporter, and handed the woman a thin stack of papers.

"We have just been given notice of who the victim was. Forensic scientists have come to the conclusion that the victim was Tyko Kageyami."

A live video suddenly appeared on the screen, with the reporter's voice describing what was happening. It showed the body of Adri Kageyami being loaded into the back of an ambulance, with its' alarm flashing bright red every few seconds.

"A girl named Adrienne Kageyami was also found at the scene, covered in blood, and unconscious. We believe she is the sister of Tyko Kageyami-"

The reporter was cut short as a dark figure within the shadows of a dark room pressed the "off" button.

The mysterious person chuckled affectionately.

"You have done well, Adrienne. Very well indeed," the man known as Eron whispered, "you have become well. And when _you_ believe you are well, you can come home."

"Don't you want to come home…?" The voice began to fade away, fading away deep into the confines of the deepest obscurities.

* * *

In another house, however, the television was still left on. The reporter's voice spoke loudly in the now-vacant house. 

"… We have just received more information about the condition of Adrienne Kageyami. It appears as though she has died, as soon as she reached the hospital. Further autopsy revealed that Adrienne died of a torn heart…"

* * *

Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah. You're probably freaked out about this story, ne? You're probably thinking, 'What kind of girl would post something so morbid on Valentine's Day?' You don't want to know why I wrote this anyways, LOL.


End file.
